El TV Kadsre/TV Listings/1st October 2003
El TV Kadsre 1 *'6:00am; '''ABC World News Tonight (United States) *'6:30am; Clear Business *'7:00am; '''Breakfast *'9:00am; 'ETVKK **'9:00am; 'Bob The Builder (P) **'9:10am; 'Sesame Street (P) **'9:35am; 'Tweenies (P) **'9:55am; 'Come Outside (P) *'10:10am; 'The Morning Show *'12:00pm; 'El TV Kadsre News *'12:30pm; 'Eastenders (M) *'1:05pm; 'Living Britain (G) *'1:55pm; 'Feedback *'2:05pm; 'Stars in Their Eyes (G) *'3:00pm; 'Coronation Street (M) *'4:00pm; 'Hot Source (G) *'4:30pm; 'ICAM (PG) *'5:00pm; '1700 *'6:00pm; 'El TV Kadsre News *'6:30pm; 'Homegrown (G) *'7:00pm; 'Home and Away (PG) *'7:30pm; 'Rex Hunt's Fishing Adventures (G) *'8:00pm; '8:00 *'9:00pm; 'Monarch of The Glen (M) *'10:05pm; 'The Kumars at No.42 (M) *'10:40pm; 'El TV Kadsre News *'11:10pm; Soccer: European Champions League *'1:00am; '''Infomercials *'5:30am; Benny Hinn El TV Kadsre 2 * '''6:00am; '''Hour of Power * '''7:00am; '''Destiny Television * '''7:30am; '''Gethers ** '''7:30am; '''Teenage Mutant Ninja Tutles (2003) (G) ** '''7:55am; '''Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (G) ** '''8:20am; '''Cubix: Robots for Everyone (G) ** '''8:35am; '''Funky Cops (G) * '''9:00am; '''El TV Kadsre Education ** '''9:00am; '''For The Juniors ** '''9:20am; '''Words and Pictures Plus ** '''9:35am; '''Landmark Shorts ** '''9:45am; '''Landmark Shorts ** '''9:55am; '''Our Animals ** '''10:10am; '''World 2000 ** '''10:30am; '''Watch ** '''10:45am; '''English Express * '''11:10am; '''EKIT2LRN * '''3:30pm; '''Asia Pacific Focus * '''4:00pm; '''Gardeners EK (G) * '''4:30pm; '''Message Stick (G) * '''5:00pm; '''EKIT2LRN Extra * '''5:30pm; '''Animal Hospital (G) * '''6:00pm; '''Emmerdale (PG) * '''6:30pm; '''Parliament Question Time * '''7:30pm; '''Shortland Street (M) * '''8:00pm; '''Taste El Kadsre (G) * '''8:30pm; '''Going Straight (PG) * '''9:05pm; '''V Graham Norton (M) * '''9:35pm; '''Murder Call (AV) * '''10:30pm; '''El Kadsre Extras * '''11:30pm; '''The Book Group (M) * '''12:00am; '''El TV Kadsre Learning Zone (until at 6am) ETVKK * '''6:00am; '''You and Me (P) * '''6:25am; '''Thomas The Tank Engine (P) * '''6:30am; '''Johnson and Friends (P) * '''6:40am; '''Pingu (P) * '''7:05am; Sesame Street (P) ** Journey to Ernie (P) ** Global Grover (P) ** Global Thingy (P) ** Elmo's World (P) * 7:25am; '''Bumble (P) * '''7:50am; '''Bob the Bulider (P) * '''8:00am; '''Fimbles © * '''8:25am; '''The Book Place © * '''8:55am; Dragon Tales © * 9:00am; '''Sagwa, the Chinese Siamese Cat © * '''9:25am; '''Clifford the Big Red Dog © * '''9:50am; '''ETVKK Education ** '''9:50am; '''Real Life Design ** '''10:10am; '''Watch ** '''10:30am; '''Scientific Eye ** '''10:45am; '''Megamaths ** '''11:05am; '''Landmark Shorts ** '''11:15am; '''World 2000 ** '''11:35am; '''English Express * '''12:00pm; '''In The Box © * '''12:30pm; '''Oggy and the Cockroaches (G) * '''1:00pm; '''Cyberchase (G) * '''1:30pm; '''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (G) * '''2:00pm; '''Sonic X (G) * '''2:30pm; '''Yu-Ghi-Oh (G) * '''2:55pm; '''Baby Looney Tunes © * '''3:10pm; '''Funky Cops (G) * '''3:20pm; '''Sticky TV ** '''3:25pm; '''Sitting Ducks (G) ** '''3:55pm; '''Beyblade (G) ** '''4:25pm; '''Secret Agent Man (G) ** '''4:55pm; '''My Parents Are Aliens (G) ** '''5:20pm; Gadget and the Gadgetinis (G) * 5:35pm; '''Flipside (G) * '''6:00pm; '''Grange Hill (PG) * '''6:30pm; '''Newsround * '''6:59pm; '''Handover to El TV Kadsre 3 and El TV Kadsre 4 El TV Kadsre 3 * '''7:00pm; '''60 Seconds * '''7:01pm; '''Home Improvement (PG) * '''7:25pm; '''Homestar Runner (G) * '''7:30pm; '''Police Ten 7 (M) * '''8:00pm; '''World's Most Amazing Videos (PG) * '''8:29pm; '''60 Seconds * '''8:30pm; '''Boomtown (AV) * '''9:30pm; '''Steinlager SportsCafe (M) * '''10:30pm; '''The Head (M) * '''10:59pm; '''60 Seconds * '''11:00pm; '''Black Books (M) * '''11:35pm; '''The Late Show with David Letterman (M) * '''12:30am; '''El TV Kadsre Learning Zone (until at 6am) El TV Kadsre 4 * '''7:00pm; '''World News Tonight * '''7:30pm; '''All The Russias - Once Upon a Time (M) * '''8:30pm; '''Days That Shook The World (PG) * '''9:30pm; '''Cold War Kids (M) * '''10:10pm; '''Inspector Rex (M) (Austria) * '''11:05pm; '''Professional Foul (G) * '''12:30am; '''El TV Kadsre Learning Zone (until at 6am) Langu Television * '''6:00am; '''In Touch with Charles Stanley * '''6:30am; '''Telstra Business (New Zealand) * '''7:00am; '''TVNZ Breakfast (New Zealand) * '''9:00am; '''CCTV Xinwen Lianbo (China) * '''9:30am; '''NHK Newsline (Japan) * '''10:00am; '''Good Morning (New Zealand) * '''12:00pm; '''TVNZ One News Midday (New Zealand) * '''12:30pm; '''Fresh (G) * '''1:00pm; '''Crossroads (PG) * '''1:30pm; '''Manten (G) (Japan) * '''2:00pm; '''Water Rats (M) * '''3:00pm; '''ETVKK ** '''3:00pm; '''Sesame Street (P) *** Monster Clubhouse *** Journey to Ernie *** Hero Guy *** Elmo's World ** '''4:00pm; Dragon Tales (P) ** 4:30pm; 3-2-1 Penguins! © * '''5:00pm; '''Te Karere (New Zealand) * '''5:15pm; '''Feedback * '''5:25pm; '''How's Life? (G) * '''6:00pm; '''TVNZ One News (New Zealand) * '''7:00pm; '''Holmes (New Zealand) * '''7:30pm; '''Fair Go (New Zealand) * '''8:00pm; '''Friends (PG) (South Korea) * '''9:00pm; '''Street Legal (M) * '''10:00pm; '''SKA TV (PG) * '''10:30pm; '''Family Guy (AO) * '''11:00pm; '''TVNZ One News (New Zealand) * '''11:30pm; '''Lions Red SportsCafe (AO) * '''12:30am; '''BBC World * '''5:00am; '''CBC Canada Now (Canada) El TV Kadsre Spanish El TV Kadsre Japanese Category:Lists Category:El Kadsre Category:El TV Kadsre Category:TV listings Category:2003